Locket's Promise
by Geminidragon
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha Kagome buys a locket to give to him, fastforward a few hours and Kagome is lying dead in Inuyasha's arms leaving only a promise that they will meet again, but Inu will die befor she is born again. What can he do? IK SM SR
1. Death Of A Heavenly Angel

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm starting a new story because all my stories and any thing to do with fanfiction was DELETED! My account was sabotaged! PLEASE REVIEW ALL OF MY REVIEWS ARE GONE! I'll be restarting most of my Inuyasha stories that were deleted around January. This will included:

Changing Destiny 

A Sacrifice Worth Making?

Changing Fate

To Find A Home

Any other stories not mentioned above should be out by February or March. I'm sorry if this causes any inconvenience. Okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: FANfiction, FANfiction. If I did own Inuyasha trust me, Kagome and Inu would have kissed BEFORE the second movie. 

__

Death of the Heavenly Angel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_"Feh stupid girl, just shut up and let me protect you!"_**

**__**

Blood. 

He could smell it. 

It was intoxicating. 

It was tempting.

It was delicious.

It would be his.

A cruel smile played across his face. Soon, soon he would have the blood that flowed through this girl's veins. He hid in the shadows, pressed up against the moldy wall. 

The woman turned right down the street, then left towards him. 

Red eyes glistened with sadistic delight.

She was getting closer.

He could smell her perfume, white plums.

He watched as her shoulder length black hair bounced up and down with her step she that took.

He watched as her hair played against her pale neck.

He waited.

Soon he would taste her blood and become closer to life.

He waited. She was getting closer.

The woman was so close, all he had to do was reach out and grab her.

Then he would drink.

She was so close that he could touch her if he stretched a little, yet he waited.

He waited.

He waited

Now! He reached out just as she was passing and pulled her warm body up against his cold one. Biting down on her neck where her blood flow was the greatest, he pulled them into the wall while stifling her screams with his cold hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "**_Inuyasha, I have to go home_**!"

Kagome was angry. No furious was a better word for it. She had a huge test in Geometry yesterday, but Inuyasha had kept her from coming back home! She scowled as she walked back to her house, he bookbag tossed angrily over her shoulder. 

Today was not a good day for her. Her Geometry teacher wouldn't let her make up her test. She still recalled the conversation she had had with her teach after the class had ended. 

~* **Flashback** *~

__

"Ms. Higurashi, stay after class for a moment." Mr. Taka, Kagome's teacher said just as the bell rang.

Kagome nodded and nervously waited for the rest of the class to leave. When they had all departed, Kagome walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Ms. Higurashi, I am sure you are aware that our class had a test yesterday." Kagome nodded, "Ms. Higurashi, I am growing, how can I say this, more aware that you have been missing classes due to your proneness to getting '**sick**'." He emphasized sick.

Kagome nodded again, growing more nervous by the second.

"Now listen Ms. Higurashi, I will not let you make up this test-"

"But Mr. Taka!" Kagome interrupted, horrified as the test counted for 20% of their grade.

Mr. Taka held up his hand, "Ms. Higurashi, I do not believe that you could possibly be sick with all of those so called '**diseases**' and still be living. I don't even believe that half of what your grandfather says really exist. I have noticed Ms. Higurashi that you've been getting tanner, and you seem to be getting more tolerant to physical exercise than what some one your age should be. Ms. Higurashi if there is something you wish to tell me tell me now."

The raven-haired girl just stood there her head lowered and eyes looked on the ground, not saying one word.

Her teacher sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, "I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, but you will be failing this class if you do not shape up. As of right now, your scores are low, as are your class involvement points. Ms. Higurashi, I truly hope that you shape up or you'll just be another bum on the street. This meeting is over." He said as he motioned to the door and went back to grading papers.

Kagome, defeated ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

~* **End of Flashback** *~

That had been a little over an hour ago. Kagome had refused to cry and instead was getting angry. When she had left Feudal Japan yesterday, she had already been in a bad mood, giving Inuyasha at least ten sits before jumping into the well and back to the present time.

She blamed Inuyasha.

She blamed the Shikon no Tama for bringing her to Inuyasha's time.

She blamed her luck for giving her the ability of going back to his time.

She blamed herself for going back.

She blamed herself for loving Inuyasha.

She blamed herself for her life.

Kagome sighed again as her anger dissipated. She knew that she should be mad at the Inu hanyou, but the miko couldn't stay mad at him.

Kagome also knew that she had been hard on Inuyasha before leaving. Though she did not say any truly hurtful words, in her mind at least, she had hurt him. 

~* **Flashback** *~

__

They had gotten attacked on the way back to Kaede's village by a bear youkai. Though the bear held no Shikon shards, it was still a close battle. They had been exhausted from walking all day and going on a fruitless Shikon shard hunt. 

Inuyasha had told Kagome to run and hide with Shippo. Kagome had refused and sent Shippo into the bushes to hide. Sango and Miroku weren't with as they had split up to help a village with a low-level demon.

The silver hanyou had argued with her while fighting the demon and had gotten hurt during doing so. With a yell, Inuyasha used his Kaze no Kizu and destroyed it. When he was done he yelled at Kagome for not following his orders and placing herself in danger, making it harder to protect her.

With thoughts full of anger clouding her judgement Kagome had yelled, "I never wanted, nor asked for your protection!"

Inuyasha was taken back and hurt flashed through his eyes, but before Kagome could apologize for what she had said, Inuyasha muttered an almost inaudible "Lets go." Before turning back down the dirt road. He stayed unusually quiet the rest of the way back. Leaving Kagome holding Shippo in silence. 

~* **End of Flashback** *~

Kagome sighed once again. "I should do something to make it up to him." she said to herself. 

A golden glint caught her eye as she passed the window to a jewelry store. Stopping Kagome gazed at the item. It was a golden locket with a silver image engraved on it. She entered the store and asked the manager if she could look at. The manager, an old man in his sixties, nodded and handed her the fine jewelry.

Kagome marveled at its beauty. On the front a small arrow wrapped in prier beads, and on the back the words '_I will find you again, I promise' _was etched into the gold. When Kagome tried to open the locket she found that she couldn't.

"Oh, no dear that locket won't open." The old manager said kindly, "It is a promise locket."

"A promise locket?" Kagome said tearing her gray-blue eyes from the locket to the old man.

"Yes miss, they usually come in pairs, but this one's partner was lost years ago. It is said that a craft woman made this set of promise lockets keeping one for herself and giving one to her demon lover, but when she was killed her demon lover swore that he'd find her again. He carved the words into her locket and threw it into a river, all the while he kept his and wrote _'I've found you'_ on it keeping it until he found his mortal lover. A sad tale really, but it brought about the whole idea of promise rings and lockets. No one wants to buy this locket however because of its lost partner." The old man said reaching his hand out to take the locket back. "It won't open with out its partner."

Kagome held the locket to her chest; "May I buy it?" 

The manager looked surprised that someone would want a locket that couldn't open.

"I would like to give it to a friend of mine." The miko said once she saw his confused look. "I said something awful to him and I want to make it up to him."

The man smiled, "Ah, young love. Very well dear I'll give it to you for free, seeing as it won't open with out its partner."

Kagome tried arguing to pay the man, but he had left to go to the back of the store where she could not follow. Kagome yelled her thanks out to the man and left store to give her present to Inuyasha, who was not expecting her back until tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_"I never noticed how natural it was, having Kagome around."_**

Inuyasha was sulking up in a tree. What Kagome had said still rung in his mind. '_Feh, when she gets back I'm going to show her why I want to protect my mate.'_ Inuyasha had long ago gotten use to the idea of Kagome as his mate, now all he had to do was convince her. 

Inuyasha sat up in his tree, he knew that if he wanted her as his mate he would have to start acting like one. '_But I have_.' And it was true, he had been hunting for her food and gathering fruits and vegetables for their dinner. He had been protecting her from all sorts of dangers, the wimpy wolf included. Hell, he'd even been treating Shippo better! 

'_Then why did she say that she didn't want my protection?'_ he questioned to himself, '_What if she doesn't want to be my mate?'_ this thought caused his ears to drop in despair.

**__**

'No I've heard before, she said that she loved me.' another voice retorted.

__

'But that was always in her sleep.' 

**__**

'So? Miroku always says that no one speaks as truthfully as they do when they dream.'

__

"Now you're listening to the lecher?'

Inuyasha feh-ed quietly.

__

'Why don't you just tell her how you feel?'

**__**

'It's not that easy.'

'_Why? Naraku disappeared, probably for good! Kikyo has been put to rest you don't have to worry about going to hell with her!'_

'**_I know but-'_** Inuyasha's argument with himself died as he smelled the sent of blood.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he jumped down from the tree and ran towards where the blood was strongest.

__

Towards the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "**_We always wanted to be together, didn't we Inuyasha?"_**

Inuyasha ran at top speed to the well, arriving there in seconds. What he saw made him want to throw up and cry at the same time. He stopped breathing. He didn't move. He didn't believe this was real.

There was Kagome on her back laying on the ground.

Blood pooling around her.

__

Her blood.

Her whimpering cry of his name snapped him out of stupor. With amazing speed Inuyasha was at her side, holding her up in his arms, cradling her head in the crook of his arm. 

"Kagome! Come on Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha whispered, he didn't dare yell.

"Kagome! Please wake up!" He used his free hand and lightly tapped her on the face.

She murmured something that sounded like his name, and opened her gray-blue eyes. She gave him a slight smile, her eyes stilled had their spark though it was fading. "Inuyasha." She said more clearly. 

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha was frantic. He couldn't stop the blood that was pouring out of a small hole that was in her chest. Her white uniform shirt was stained crimson by her blood.

"Inuyasha," she barely whispered out, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The silver hanyou whispered back confused by her statement.

"For……… leaving you." Kagome said, the smile still on her face. Her eyes were drooping. 

"No! Kagome you can't leave me! You promised! You promised that you'd stay by my side, even if I didn't want you! You promised!" Inuyasha shouted tears coming from his eyes. Kagome's eyes opened a little more, she had never seen him cry.

"I know, I'm sorry." She lifted up her right hand, it was clutch something. She touched his face getting a little bit of her blood on his face. His golden eyes just bore into her stormy blue eyes. "We'll find each other again, I promise."

Her hand nearly slipped from his face, but Inuyasha used his own hand to keep it there. "We've never lost each other, and I won't lose you now." Kagome smiled, but said nothing. She opened her hand and turned it over in his.

Inuyasha felt something warm and smooth fall into his hand. Kagome pulled her hand away to reveal a locket that was bloodied by her blood, yet it was still beautiful. 

"Say good-bye to the others for me." Kagome's eyes dropped a little more.

"No! Kagome, please!" Inuyasha's amber gaze was once again on her blooded form. 

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms.

Inuyasha cried as he pulled her body close, "I love you too Kagome, my angel." He pressed his lips against her slightly warm ones and though he got no response he kept kissing her.

His irises darkened to a dark red. His fangs grew longer. 

This wasn't how it was suppose to be.

She was suppose to_ **live**._

She was suppose be his mate.

She was suppose to be a mother to Shippo and their pups.

She was suppose to grow old. 

She was suppose to have grandchildren.

She was supposes to be with him.

She was supposes to **_live._**

But she wasn't.

She was **_dead_**.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **_"I'll never leave you Inuyasha."_**

Inuyasha walked back to the village with Kagome in his arms, and her blood on his clothes. His dark red eyes never left her face as he walked.

He stopped when he heard Shippo running out to greet them, only to stop in mid jump as he saw Kagome's bloody body.

"**Mommy**!" He yelled. Inuyasha knelt to the ground and placed Kagome's body on the dark green grass. Shippo cried on her, his little hands gripping her bloodied shirt.

Sango and Miroku ran out after hearing Shippo's scream. Sango's hand went to her mouth as she saw Inuyasha's bloody cloths, she nearly broke into hysterical sobs when she saw Kagome's pale body. Miroku held her close and walked closer to them. 

"Inuyasha what happened?" Inuyasha's dark red eyes clashed with his own violet eyes.

"I don't know." His voice was a few octaves lower. "But I sure as hell am not going to let it happen." He growled.

"What do mean Inuyasha? You can't change the past, and you won't live long enough to see Kagome's time." Miroku said as he got over Inuyasha's changed eyes.

"Not as a hanyou or demon I couldn't but luckily I'm not complete one or the other." He hissed. Dark red eyes flaring.

Miroku finally caught on, "You're a vampire."

Inuyasha said nothing. The silence was his affirmative answer.

"Make me one too Inuyasha." Shippo said through sobs.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I want to be with my mommy!" Shippo yelled at him, his own green eyes flaring. 

Miroku looked to Sango, who looked back and nodded, "Us too Inuyasha. We've lost too many friends, and we won't lose Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed, "Are you sure this is what you want? Once I change you, it's impossible to change you back."

They all nodded. Inuyasha gripped the locket in his hand tightly as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

And so an angel died. Restoring the demons with in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review!

G2G

GD 


	2. Searching

Author's Note: 0.0 OMG! **I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!** 31 reviews! That is the most I've gotten for one chapter so far! I love you all!!! Okay I know that some of you had some questions and those will all be answered at the author's note down below. One set if for Fanfiction and the other is for Mediaminer. Okay so on with the story! 

**_~* Last Time *~_**

"We'll find each other again, I promise."

Her hand nearly slipped from his face, but Inuyasha used his own hand to keep it there. "We've never lost each other, and I won't lose you now." Kagome smiled, but said nothing. She opened her hand and turned it over in his.

Inuyasha felt something warm and smooth fall into his hand. Kagome pulled her hand away to reveal a locket that was bloodied by her blood, yet it was still beautiful. 

"Say good-bye to the others for me." Kagome's eyes dropped a little more.

"No! Kagome, please!" Inuyasha's amber gaze was once again on her blooded form. 

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms.

Inuyasha cried as he pulled her body close, "I love you too Kagome, my angel." He pressed his lips against her slightly warm ones and though he got no response he kept kissing her.

His irises darkened to a dark red. His fangs grew longer. 

This wasn't how it was suppose to be.

She was suppose to **live**.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku finally caught on, "You're a vampire."

Inuyasha said nothing. The silence was his affirmative answer.

"Make me one too Inuyasha." Shippo said through sobs.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I want to be with my mommy!" Shippo yelled at him, his own green eyes flaring. 

Miroku looked to Sango, who looked back and nodded, "Us too Inuyasha. We've lost too many friends, and we won't lose Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed, "Are you sure this is what you want? Once I change you, it's impossible to change you back."

They all nodded. Inuyasha gripped the locket in his hand tightly as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

And so an angel died. Restoring the demons with in.

****

~* Continuation *~

It is said that life can be unfair. That it can give you the greatest pleasures one moment and then it takes them away leaving you with nothing in the next.

Inuyasha knew this to be true. His whole life had been unfair. Every woman he ever had loved had been taken away from him in some form of twisted glee by the gods. He had watched as his mother was tortured and beaten before being burned alive by both humans and demons. Then he found Kikyo, but Kikyo hadn't been able to trust him and love him for what he was, though she did love him. Then there had been Kagome.

Oh Kagome, she had been his light when he thought that nothing but darkness was in this world. She had fully accepted him for who and what he was. She had given him a sense of belonging that he had not felt since his mother was alive. But then just as he was feeling loved the gods ripped his happiness away in one blood filled night. 

It is also said that in life you have to fight for what you want, that you have to fight to live. Or was it you live to fight? Inuyasha was sure, but he had lost too many people in his life to give a damn. And he sure as hell wasn't going to give up Kagome without a fight.

And fighting he has.

He fought for over five hundred years to find her. Many of those years had been spent a lone, even though he had turned his Sengoku friends into the creature he was now. They had split up, travailing all over the world looking for any and all incarnations of Kagome, but alas there never seemed to be any. Again the gods laughed and jeered at him. 

But now he was so close. Miroku and Sango were to return form the United States and China the next night. Shippo had already arrived and was currently getting the house ready for the two arriving vampires. Soon they would start their search for the lovely blue eyed miko. Soon he would be able to inhale her sent that he had yet to forget, soon he would be able to gaze at her beautiful face. Soon he would be able to hold her in his arms once again, even if it was just for a moment. 

Soon. 

Inuyasha inhaled to cold crisp air around him. One of the many perks about living for hundreds upon hundreds of years, was that you could hold onto your land for a long time; a _very_ long time. His forest was more or less what it had been for the past five hundred years, aside from the few acres of land he had given up to the country to build roads, houses, and of course the Higurashi Shrine. 

He stood high up in a bulky tree that had become the replacement for the Goshinboku. Dark red eyes watched as the sun began to rise. Another perk about living so long was that he eventually found a way to resist the burn of sunlight, though the human exaggerated way too much about how deadly it was to them; at most the sun would only burn them red if they didn't resist it. 

His still ever so long silver hair moved with the blowing wind. Triangular dog-ears swerved around catching every bit of sound around him for the surrounding two miles. His famed Fire Rat haori and hakama had been traded in long ago for the more modern clothing. He wore lose fitting black pants and a faded red shirt under a long black trench coat. The trench coat hid the Tetsusaiga from view and a spell hid it from any type of mechanical detection. He wore no shoes as he still loved to feel the earth beneath his feet. 

The sun rose majestically over the horizons, shadowing the cities and mountains in front of it. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome always loved the sunrise, even if she hated getting up early to watch it. He had always watch the sunrise since Kagome had died, it some how made him feel closer to her. He would sit for hours after wards just thinking about old times, what he was going to do once he found Kagome, how he was going to stop her from dying, or on cloudy or raining days he would think about how she had died all those years ago.

__

No! He shook his head._ I can not think about such things now. There is too much to be done, too much to do to be thinking about things that I can not change yet._ Inuyasha pivoted around and sped towards the deepest part of the woods. He had to get home to make sure all the arrangements had been met to his standers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha ran through the front doorway of his estate. The house was grand form the outside, it stood at five stories tall and stretched five acres including the cleared front yard and back yard. Inuyasha ran up to the computer room, trying to find a certain kitsune. 

As Inuyasha entered the computer room he was greeted by the site of a ten or eleven year old boy with unusual orange hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and a bushy tail. Shippo was dressed in a dark green shirt and jeans and was sitting on a pile of thick books that were on top of a black leather chair. He was working away at one of the many computers in front of him. 

Inuyasha smirked. Apparently the brat hadn't notice him. As quietly as he could he stalked up behind the kitsune cub and then let a menacing, loud roar. Shippo jumped up a few feet in the air and then landed on the stack of book with some throwing knives in his hand ready to throw them at his offender. Inuyasha was laughing at Shippo for being so easy to startle.

"Inuyasha! You jerk! I could have killed you!" Shippo yelled.

"Yeah right brat, at least this time you remembered to at least draw your weapon." 

Shippo blushed remembering how last time he had forgotten to draw his weapons and instead swiped at him with his claws then stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Jerk" he muttered, knowing full well that the hanyou could hear him.

Inuyasha brushed away an invisible tear. "Are all of the preparations ready for Sango and Miroku's arrival?" he asked once he sobered up.

"Yes. Sango arrives at 8:30 tonight from China, and Miroku arrives at 10:45 from the United States. I have their escorts waiting and ready. Their rooms have been cleaned and Miroku's stash of Playboys have been burned." Shippo chuckled at the last instruction that was left for him.

"Damn pervert." Inuyasha stated. "Why the hell some one would have thought up a book filled with pictures of naked women is beyond me. If Sango ever found out about Miroku's stash, she'd bust what ever is left of his brains out on the floor."

Shippo stopped laughing and suddenly became serious. "Inuyasha I also have some other news that might interest you." 

Inuyasha waited for Shippo to continue, but when he didn't her snapped, "Well out with it brat!"

Shippo glanced back to his computer screen and pulled a school name, description, and address. "I have found the school that Kagome went too. It is called Taimishi High School." 

Inuyasha jumped up beside him looking at the picture on the screen. "How soon can you in role me?"

"Your first class starts at eight and your uniform is already up in your room." 

Inuyasha's face split into a happy smile, shocking Shippo whom had never seen this happy. "Perfect! You're the best brat!" he said as he ran out of the room and up to his room.

Shippo also broke into a grin. Soon his okaa-san would be back, and his otou-san would be happy again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Class, please give me your full attention." Mr. Taka said to the rowdy students in his classroom. The room quieted down. "I would like to introduce to you a new transfer student that will be with us for the rest of year. His name is Yasho Taisho please try not to make his life a living hell." Most of his class chuckled at his some-what joke.

Kagome turned her head around from talking to her friends towards the front of the classroom. Just as she turned a young man walked into the class room and he looked awfully familiar.

"Inuyasha?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author's Note: I love cliffhangers on my stories! Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!

**__**

Review Response:

Geminia: I love you! You're my first reviewer. To answer your question the last lines means that, because Kagome died Inuyasha released a part of him that had been hidden long ago. Something that is even more demon-like than his full demon form.

Simply a Lady: Thanks!  


Nauriell: Haha! Stupid! Haha! See yah at school and you had better review! *shakes fists *

Kitsune-kun: Thank you very much. It's nice to now that someone liked my earlier works. Don't worry I should have some up soon.

HiddenJadeLee: No! Don't die!! Live! Live! *pushes on chest * Live!!!!

Yoshu: Bwahahaha! Another person goes insane, now only a few billion to go and my work is done.

**_LiL:.CaT:.AnImE_****_: Thank you!_**

Lavender Valentine: Vampire aren't going to be the only creepy things in this story.* smirks*

Yami Miko: That's makes three insane people, I love my job.

Koinu-Chan: No! Don't cry! If you cry then I cry, then the world drowns. 

Deathbecomesme: I love your name! Me want!  


Kera-The-Kero-Lover: Was this fast enough for you?

Whatever: Your name is like the only name that my computer says isn't spelled wrong.

**_kyoukihinotomori-luvs-inuyasha_****_: Thank you. I wish I could say your name._**

Inuki: Thank you. I'll explain how Inuyasha became a Vampire in the future, and no Inuyasha didn't kill Kagome. Good guess though.

Kagome Lover 2009: I'm glad you like it.

**Midnite sorrow: Thank you! **__ ****

Kawaii Punkstar: I'll tell you how Inuyasha became a vampire later……….maybe. ^.^

Inufan100: I love that you loved it!  


Artis- Snow –Wolf: I made you cry? Whaaaaa….bwahahahahaha!! *insane *

InuyashaEarsLover: Thanks

Yamitamashii: The others became vampires because they didn't want to leave Kagome. You Kaede and Kohaku have died and so have Hatchi and Miroku's caretaker, so basically they just couldn't stand to loose another friend if they could do something to stop it.

Chiisana-Tori-Chan: I love vampires and youkai too!

Sango 13: Yep, I'm continuing.

Kelsey: Really? What kind of blood do you drink? I drink mine every so often and my friends get freaked out.

Fizzi: Fizzi's head hasn't exploded yet has it? If it did…….. pretty brains.

Sqeekers: I'm glad you like it!

Jhkh: How do you pronounce your name? 

Kittykathy: Thank you! I love it when people like my work.

I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA READER JUST E-MAIL ME OR LEAVE ME YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS IN A REVIEW!

G2G

GD ****


End file.
